1. Field
The present teachings relate to power supplies in integrated devices. More particularly, the present teachings relate to systems and methods for generation of internal chip supply bias voltage from high voltage control line inputs.
2. Description of Related Art
In low voltage semiconductor technology such as silicon on sapphire (SOS) or silicon on insulator (SOI), typical transistors can only withstand a limited voltage across their terminals before experiencing reliability issues. Typical maximum voltages are in the range of high 2 to mid 3 volt range. This limitation poses a challenge when trying to generate an internal chip supply bias from high voltage control line inputs which can reach levels as high as 5.5 volts without a dedicated supply pin.